Since its inception in 1981 the Integrated Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism Training Program at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) has provided both predOctoral and postdoctoral training in endocrinology-metabolism. The Program includes three Tracks. Track 1 is a predoctoral training program which is presently carried out under the auspices of the Biomedical Sciences Program at UCSF. The Biomedical Sciences Program has integrated several individual graduate programs to form a large, multidisciplinary graduate program devoted to training in the integrative disciplines of biology and the study of human disease, joining together biomedical scientists in basic and clinical departments. Track 2 is a postdoctoral research training program. Track 3 is a combined clinical-research training program for M.D.'s. Postdoctoral trainees in Track 2 and Track 3 enter one of two training pathways, the Basic Scientist Pathway and the Clinical Scientist Pathway. Both pathways provide a combination of didactic and individually-mentored training, to introduce basic scientist trainees systematically to the New Biology, and to introduce clinical scientist trainees to the principles of biostatistics, epidemiology and clinical study design. The faculty of the DEM program is large, illustrious and diverse, drawn from 10 academic departments. The current level of trainees in both predoctoral and postdoctoral Tracks is extremely high. The track record of the program is excellent. The Biomedical Sciences Program has taken a place as one of the more competitive graduate programs in the US. Of postdoctoral trainees who completed their training in the years 1986-1995, 45% are in academic or industrial research positions, 11 % in government, and only 27% in private practice.